


Anyone for Tennis?

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Couch Sex, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kylo is the bad boy of tennis, Kylo ren is a tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey goes to the ball, Rey is the sweetheart of tennis, Sarcasm, Sexy Times, Smut, a little mention of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Rey is the sweetheart of the tennis world.  Kylo Ren is a living legend but also a bit of a bad boy.  But there's an undeniable spark between these two champions that leads to a dance, a proposition and some fun times in a grand location.Smut with a tiny dabble of plot.Additional chapter added - Rey and Kylo have a photo shoot together.  Is it getting hot in here?Final Chapter - Back where it all started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a funny little one short (that became long enough to make another chapter) that I thought of during Wimbledon.
> 
> The actual tennis scores mentioned are based on the recent finals at the Wimbledon Championships.
> 
> Hope this isn't as bad as I'm making it sound - ek!!!
> 
> Sorry for any errors, this is unedited.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Rey Kenobi. Ladies Wimbledon Champion. How does that sound?’ Finn beams as he and Rey slump down on the plush brown couch in her rented house not too far from the Championships.

‘I can’t believe it. I really can’t.’ Rey shakes her head wistfully, gazing at the three-quarter replica Venus Rosewater Dish that is sitting pride of place in the middle of the glass coffee table.

‘I knew you’d do it.’ Finn enthuses, patting her on the arm and drawing a wider grin on her lips.

‘I never doubted it for one second.’ Poe adds as he leans over the back of the couch, squeezing both their shoulders.

At 19, Rey had just won the Ladies Singles Wimbledon title at her first attempt, beating Jessika Pava 7-5, 6-0. Her third Grand Slam title.

She’d only started playing tennis professionally seven months earlier, when she’d been spotted by Kylo Ren, of all people. She’d been playing on a multi-purpose court in the street near her home in London during the ATP Tour finals.

He’d offered to be her mentor and to get her a coach, but she rejected his offer, fearing that she’d end up working with his tyrant of a coach Leader Snoke. She’d heard all about him in the media. How he controlled Kylo, and rumours that he would physically punish him every time he lost.

That failed meeting with Ren had led to her meeting Finn Storm. Fimm was in London playing in the doubles draw with his partner Poe Dameron. This meeting had led to Rey being introduced to legendary tennis joker Han Solo, and then the former queen of the tennis court Leia Organa Solo. Then finally after a trip to Ireland Rey met another tennis legend, this time in the shape of Luke Skywalker.

Luke had rather reluctantly agreed to coach her, despite his misgivings due to the rather private, yet wildly speculated closing of his tennis academy six years earlier.

Rey had been a tennis sensation. Winning the Australian Open as a qualifier. This was then followed by winning a couple of WTA tournaments and a rapid rise up the world rankings. She added the French Open title to her growing but glittering collection.

But Wimbledon was her home tournament, the one she watched as a child every year. The one she always dreamt of winning, and she had been determined to make an impact. She certainly did that. On her way to the final she knocked out the World Number 1 in three sets in the the fourth round. And to top it off she then beat a former Champion in straight sets in the final.

It had been like a dream, far beyond her wildest imagination.

‘So who do you want to win the Men’s title?’ Finn asks for the second time, giving Rey a little shove and bringing her from her daze.

‘Huh?’ She questions, brows furrowed.

‘Who do you want to win? Ren or Mitaka?’ Finn presses.

‘Oh, I dunno. Whoever.’ Rey mumbles.

‘Because you do know that you might have to dance with the winner at the Champions dinner tomorrow night, don’t you?’ Finn tells her and Rey’s heart clenches as her stomach drops.

‘What? Since when?’

‘Since forever. It used to be a tradition for the winner of the Ladies Singles and the Men’s Singles to dance together at the dinner. But in recent years it’s not expected. It’s more the choice of the respective winners. They might not ask.’ Poe states as he slumps down in an armchair.

‘Do I have to if they do? I don’t know the first thing about dancing.’ Rey blabbers, feeling panicked and flustered.

‘No you don’t, but you best hope it’s Ren then. He’s always danced at the dinner and he’s not too bad at it either.’ Poe snickers mischievously as Finn scowls at him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Game, set and Championship Ren.’ The umpire announces, as Kylo pumps his fists at his victory.

His seventh Wimbledon Men’s Singles Championship. Winning 6-3, 6-1, 6-4 against Dopheld Mitaka.

His seventeenth career Grand Slam title overall.

Kylo goes through the motions. The trophy presentation, the photo’s on Center Court, the interviews on and off court. Seeing his name on the list of Champions, greeting royalty, seeing his team, greeting former legends of the game and presenting the trophy to the crowd from the balcony.

He sits down in the locker room and Hux smirks down at him.

‘Well done I guess.’ Hux sneers as Kylo glares up at him for a moment.

‘You’re just jealous.’ Kylo fires back.

‘Why? I’m about to go and win the Mixed Doubles with Phas. So we’ll both be champions. And we’ll both be at the dinner tonight. But at least I won't have to ask that feral Kenobi child to dance like you will. Unless of course you don’t ask her. But you have danced with the six previous Ladies winners, so she might be expecting it. She may have even been practicing, but if not I just hope you have fun with her stomping all over your toes. And that I’m there to see it happen.’ Hux jeers as he leaves the locker room.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling as she looks around the room, seeing all these legends of the tennis world all in one place is mind blowing. She can scarcely believe that she’s there amongst them.

She’s sat at a table with Luke, Leia, Chewie - who was Han’s doubles partner - and Finn and Poe. They’d been invited themselves as winners of the Men’s Doubles title.

Sat on the opposite side of the room is Kylo Ren, elbow on the table supporting his chin as he stares in her direction. Armitage Hux - the winner of the Mixed Doubles, is next to him and looks like he’s boring him to death with some rather animated story.

Rey finds herself smiling, before quickly biting her lips together and looking down at the table. There’s a funny fluttering in her stomach that is only getting worse with her growing anxiety over the dance she both dreads and hopes happens.

Her eyes immediately fire across the room to when she sees Kylo and his company rise to their feet. Kylo looks over at Rey and sees her chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Hux follows his gaze and chuckles.

‘Say goodbye to your toes.’ He snickers as he offers Gwen Phasma his hand.

Kylo buttons his Tom Ford dinner jacket as he walks with purpose over to a terrified looking Rey. When he arrives at her table he can feel the hostility radiating from his uncle and Rey’s friends and protectors Finn and Poe. He refuses to even look at anyone but his dance partner.

‘Miss. Kenobi, would you care to dance?’ He asks, his voice even and his eyes fixed on her blushing face.

Rey nods a little too quickly, as she slots he hand into his and rises to her feet. Kylo doesn’t say anything else as he leads her to the center of the dance floor. Rey sees Finn and Poe asking the Ladies Doubles winners - Kaydel Konnix and Korr Sella, to dance.

Kylo takes a sharp breath as he wraps his arm around Rey’s waist and holds her hand in his other, pulling her closer to him, feeling her tremble slightly as she presses against him.

‘You look beautiful.’ He murmurs, glancing down at her to find that she’s still blushing a cute pink as she looks away.

‘You look very handsome in your suit.’ Rey mutters as she lifts her head, eyes catching his and seeing a small smirk grace his lips as the music starts.

Kylo leads Rey. And despite Hux’s taunts and misgivings Rey is a perfectly adequate dancer. Well she had spent a number of hours that morning practicing with Finn, Poe, Leia and whoever else would allow her.

‘I knew you’d win.’ Kylo whispers, leaning a fraction closer to her so she can hear him.

Rey smiles shyly, ducking her head down so no-one can see.

‘I was watching in my room. Naked.’ He continues and Rey’s head darts up in time to catch his smirk and sly wink.

‘Naked! Doing what?’ She enquires a little saucily and Kylo smirks again, glancing down at her but then back across the room.

‘Thinking of where exactly I’m going to fuck you at the end of this dance.’ He whispers, eyes full of lust, sending shivers up and down Rey’s spine as she bites away her grin.

‘Really? Where did you decide?’ She teases, feeling his fingers digging into her waist.

She’s sure that he’s bluffing, but secretly hopes he’s not.

From the moment she met Kylo there had been this strange connection between them and they often found their paths crossing with and without intention. It felt as if they were being pulled together by some sort of invisible force, as if their lives were destined to be intertwined.

‘You’ll find out soon enough.’ He tells her a little smugly.

‘Is that a threat or a promise?’ Rey is feeling bold, the couple of glasses of wine are giving her a flirtatious confidence she never knew she had.

‘Definitely a promise.’ He murmurs, eyes glinting with mischief.

‘I’ll tell them I’m going to the toilet and to get some fresh air. Say I’m feeling a little overcome at the occasion.’ Rey whispers into his shoulder, feeling Kylo tense with surprise as he looks down at her, gulping heavily with disbelief.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Why, aren’t you? Don’t tell me you’re all talk?’ Rey simpers, holding his gaze with a devilish smirk on her lips.

‘Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.’

‘Well I’d like to find out.’ She shoots back teasingly.

The dance comes to an end with a standing ovation and applause from the other guests. Kylo nods respectfully at Rey as he lets her go. Rey offers him her sweetest smile and his dark eyes narrow a fraction before she steps away, returning to her table.

‘You looked so beautiful together.’ Leia says quietly, gripping Rey’s hands in her own.

‘Thank you.’ Rey replies as Leia gives her a hug, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

‘But, is there something you’d like to tell me?’

Rey pulls back, eyes wide and mouth open as she stares at Leia.

‘Wh-what? No!’

‘If you say so.’ Leia gives her a knowing look and a slight wink while Rey stands there, flustered and flabbergasted.

What can she say? That she was flirting with the woman’s son? That she has just accepted his proposition. That in fact she practically challenged him to it.

Leia’s eyes trail Kylo as he heads for a side door from the Great Hall, before looking back at a still stunned Rey. She can feel her face burning with embarrassment, but then she follows Leia’s gaze, seeing Kylo and her stomach knots.

Rey turns back to Leia, who just gives a little shrug as she turns away.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response to the first chapter - it blew me away :D
> 
> Here's the second part, hope you like it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rey finds Kylo in the shadows of the corridor. He quickly walks ahead of her, fear of being caught quickening both their steps. She follows him quietly, casting the odd glance back over her shoulder to check that they’re not being followed.

Rey looks around as Kylo disappears through a set of doors, making sure that the coast is clear before stepping through herself. She close the door behind her, keeping her back to him as she turns the key in the lock. 

Kylo is on her in a flash. Pressing her forward against the door, his hands on her hips and his lips on her shoulder. Rey’s hands grip the handles as she pushes back against him.

‘You smell so good.’ She murmurs, eyes drifting close as she rests her head back against his shoulder as his lips trail up her neck.

‘You taste so good.’ Kylo whispers into her ear before nipping the lobe and making her whine as his hands move up her sides, before settling on her waist. 

Rey slips out from his hold, side stepping and turning to face him.

He looks at her with a quirked eyebrow as she heads for the large round table in the center of the room. She pulls a chair out before climbing up onto the table. Kylo steps over, facing her, eyes transfixed by her and the playful smirk on her lips.

‘What are you up to?’ He murmurs as Rey leans back, her hands holding her up.

She slowly crosses her legs, enjoying watching his eyes fire down to her legs and more so the glimpse of underwear she gives him. Kylo gulps, his hands balling into fists and his eyes darken as he looks up, staring at her increasingly flushed face.

Kylo strides forward, stopping in front of her and his hand rests on her bare knee. Rey trembles at the contact. Slowly his hand drifts up her thigh, before dipping beneath the bottom of her curve hugging, tight black dress.

Rey uncrosses her legs, and Kylo lets out a shuddering breath as he watches her spread her legs open. He stands between her thighs, leaning in toward her and Rey holds her breath as he takes hold of the bottom of her dress, using his core strength to hold him up.

His eyes trail over her face and Rey gulps before taking a shallow breath. Suddenly she throws her arms around his neck and crashes her lips against his. Kylo lets out a startled yelp as he quickly moves his hands from her thighs to the table, holding them up. The kiss is a little awkward at first with the bump of noses and clashes of teeth, but quickly it becomes passionate and all consuming.

Kylo straightens, taking Rey with him and his fingers find the hem of her dress, pulling it up her tanned and toned thighs.

‘Hey!’ Rey gasps as she breaks the kiss, now more perched on the edge of the table than sitting on it, her feet touching the ground.

‘How am I meant to fuck you when your dress is in the way?’ He snickers, a devilish look on his face now that her dress is up around her waist.

‘What about my panties?’ She purrs, offering him a wicked smile that makes him groan, his fingertips digging into her waist.

Suddenly he drops to his knees, Rey tracks his movements carefully as he leans forward. He glances up, their eyes locking for a the briefest of moment before he snares the band of her black lace panties with his teeth.

Rey lets out a airy breath as she watches Kylo slowly peel her panties off with his teeth, his hands ghosting up and down her thighs. He releases her panties when he reaches her knees and they fall to the floor before being swiftly kicked aside. 

Rey again perches on the edge of the table, feeling the cool wood against her bare cheeks, and the slickness increasing between her thighs as he looks up at her from where he’s kneeling in front of her. With his hands on her hips he encourages her to lean back and open her legs. She does as he wants, her eyes eagerly watching him as he dips his head between her thighs.

A low animalistic growl rumbles from her mouth as Kylo slowly licks her wet folds. Rey doesn’t even stop herself as she bucks against his mouth, now it’s his turn to moan. But his nose nudges her clit and Rey lets out a breathy cry, she’s so aroused and sensitive.

Kylo licks, nips and kisses her folds and clit as Rey sags back against the table. Not quite believing what she’s doing in such a historic building and with this man - well perhaps that one less surprising. 

‘Oh fuck.’ She pants.

He slides a thick finger inside of her and Rey grips his hair, tugging the strands into her fist as he moves his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. He adds a second finger and Rey wriggles her hips at the added feeling. Groaning with pleasure.

She can feel her release building and it hits her like a tidal wave, making her cry out in silent pleasure, her walls convulsing around his fingers. Kylo keeps sucking on her bundle of nerves, but it’s too much for her and she pushes him away.

Kylo takes a ragged breath as he looks up at her on full display for him, her pussy twitching on such a grand table; his cock strains with anticipation. He rises to his feet as Rey lies there, eyes closed and chest heaving.

Slowly he undoes his pants before pushing them and his black boxer briefs down his thighs, all the while watching her chest rise and fall quickly. Her flush has travelled up her neck from her chest. Rey shifts on the table, looking up at him, and gosh she looks so debauched and fucking irresistible.

He grabs her hips, pulling her toward him and Rey falls back against the table, letting out a moan as she feels his erection brush against her wet folds.

‘You’re so fucking gorgeous.’ He mumbles as he lines himself up before thrusting into her.

‘And tight. Fuck.’ He groans as Rey lets out a gasping breath, eyes rolling close.

Kylo steadily thrusts into her, his hands alternating from her hip to her thigh as she wraps her legs around his waist.

‘I want to see your tits.’ He grumbles, face flush and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Rey obliges, reaching up and undoing the straps and pushing them off her shoulders and giving him what he wants. Kylo groans in appreciation and snaps his hips a little bit harder at the sight of her small, pert breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts.

He suddenly leans over her, lips quickly latching onto one of her dusty pink and erect nipples making her let out a whimper, as she runs her fingers through his hair. Kylo sucks, licks and nips at her bud, making her moan and groan, her hips bucking in time with his more shallow thrusts.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ She groans as he gives her other tit a squeeze, before pinching her nipple.

Rey can feel her orgasm coming, and her cries of pleasure only get louder. But through fear of being caught Kylo clamps his hand down over her mouth. He looks her dead in the eyes as he slowly fucks her through her climax, his own lips pressed against the back of his hand to silence himself.

Rey trembles beneath him, her eyes held by his firm gaze as her fingers dig into his shoulders and drag across his scalp. The fluttering of her inner walls is enough to tip him over the edge and he comes with a breathy groan against his hand, spilling inside of her.

Slowly his hips come to a stop and he just lays on top of her. Rey’s hands run up and down his back as he removes his hand from her mouth, giving her space to let out a cough and a deep breath, his head buried into her neck.

‘Come on. We should go back before anyone notices that we’re both missing.’ She says, pressing little kisses against his head, still running her hands soothingly down his back.

Kylo groans as he gets up, pulling out of her and giving her space to sort her dress out. As she redoes the straps Kylo quickly sorts out his pants, tucking everything back into place. He them retrieves a tissue from his pocket just as Rey climbs off the table.

Without uttering a word Kylo sinks to his knees and presses the tissue between her thighs as she gasps with shock, her brain not even computing words.

‘Wouldn’t want to leave any evidence now would we.’ He mutters and Rey can see the tips of his ears are tinged red as she feels her skin burn with embarrassment.

When he steps back he grabs her panties and Rey reaches for them.

‘Oh no. These are coming with me.’ He fires her a wolfish grin as she straightens out her dress.

‘You’re unbelievable.’ She snickers, stepping forward and snaking her arm around his shoulders.

Kylo leans down and they share a lingering kiss as he shoves her panties in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

‘After you Queen of Wimbledon.’ He purrs, gesturing for her to go first.

‘Why thank you, King of Wimbledon.’ She smiles saucily, brushing past him as she heads for the door.

Rey casts a look back at him as she unlocks the door. She grins broadly when he winks at her as she opens the door, before slipping back into the corridor, heading straight for the ladies with her head down. She needs to hide her beaming smile, but also her incriminating face - the smeared lipstick, post sex glow and any traces of what she’d just done.

Kylo stays in the room a little bit longer, running his hand through his hair as he rubs at his lips, needing to get rid of Rey’s blood red lipstick and juices from his lips, chin and nose as he looks in the mirror hanging over the fireplace a sure fire blush tinging his cheeks.

Rey slips back into the ball, head down low as she hurries back to her table, feeling certain that everyone knows what she’d just been up to and who with.

‘Hey peanut, are you okay? You were gone a while.’ Finn enquires as she sits down next to him.

‘I’m fine. I just needed some time alone. I think everything just, you know, overwhelmed me a little.’ She lies, glancing at Leia, who looks back knowingly.

‘Oh, okay. As long as you’re okay.’ Finn gives her knee a squeeze under the table as Rey offers him her best ‘I’m okay’ smile, because she’s more than okay, she’s fucking great.

Kylo walks back into the room, striding in like he owns the place, not discreet and quickly like Rey. He sits down next to Phasma and reaches for his glass of water. Over the brim of his glass he and Rey lock eyes, knowing smirks on their lips as he gives her another wink, before turning his attention to what Gwen is saying.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> It was just a quick one shot (well long one shot)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops a third chapter?! How'd that happen?
> 
> Let the smut continue!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is badly written. I was distracted and tired but it crawled out of my brain and now I give it you all.
> 
> This is the third and final chapter.
> 
> It's just smut with a tiny dose of feelings. You have been warned.
> 
> Bad writing. 
> 
> Un beta'd.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It’s been weeks since Rey fucked Kylo Ren, well he fucked her to be precise. On a table. In a historic building in London. During the Wimbledon Champions dinner. They’d snuck out after he’d asked her to dance and he’d practically propositioned her. And Rey will always rise to the challenge.

It had been the best sex of her life, not that she had much to compare it to, but still. She was buzzing with the naughtiness of it all for the rest of the night and went to bed with a stupid grin on her face.

But now that she’s going to come face to face with him again and she’s feeling nervous. The joys of having the same sponsor. They’d all but demanded that they appear in a joint photoshoot for the US Open, which begins in two days. And Rey is dreading it.

Who knows how smug he’s going to be?

Rey is whisked into a dressing room on arrival before seeing him. She’s primped and preened within an inch of her life before having a white tennis kit shoved in her face and an assistant barking at her to put them on.

She strips out of her jeans, t-shirt and bra and pulls on the tennis kit she’s been told to wear, including a white sports bra. The shorts are more like hotpants, riding up and flashing way to much skin. The skirt barely even covers her ass cheeks. And the vest is way too tight and low cut, flashing her not exactly there boobs.

She frowns at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair has been pulled back into a high pony and she’s got way too much makeup on. But needs must so she heads out of the dressing room and is escorted to set.

Her nerves a jangling and her palms feel sweaty as she approaches, her stomach is doing back flips as she holds her breath. She feels her face blushing beneath the coating of foundation when she sees him standing there, dressed in all black.

Rey turns her head to look at the production assistant who’s walking her to set.

‘Why is he in black and I’m in white?’ Rey hisses, trying not to sound indignant but it comes out.

‘Aesthetics. You both have certain images. You’re the good girl of tennis and he’s the bad boy.’ The assistant tells her blandly as Rey feels her heart skip almost painfully when Kylo turns his head to look at her.

She notices that his expression changes in an instant. Gone is the scowl to be replaced by a look of awe as his eyes widen and his mouth falls open. He completely blanks the assistant that’s talking to him as he walks over to her.

Rey gulps heavily as she comes to a stop, folding her arms over her chest for something to do as he approaches. Kylo stops a foot away, a smirk now settled on his lips as he looks her up and down, giving her the once over.

‘Rey.’ He practically purrs and all of Rey’s insides clench just from the deep tone of his voice and she’s forced to avert her eyes.

‘Kylo.’ She croaks, hating the crack in her voice.

‘You look very pure and innocent in that all white get up. Imagine what the world would think if they knew the truth.’ He whispers, leaning in toward her, and fuck he smells divine.

Rey isn’t even aware of the little groan that escapes her lips as she drags her teeth over her bottom lip.

‘They wouldn’t believe you.’ She retorts, finding herself and her footings before he gets too smug.

‘Are you so sure?’ He turns his head toward her and she can feel his hot breath on her ear and her eyes flutter close.

For a very long moment Rey is sure that he’s going to kiss her cheek, but instead a chuckle rattles in her ear as he straightens up, firing her a triumphant smirk as he catches her look of disappointment.

‘Look at how flustered you are and I haven’t even touched you yet.’

‘And who says you’re going to touch me.’ Rey bites back, eyes narrowing and lips curling into a scowl.

‘Him.’ Kylo nods to someone over her shoulder. Ret spins round to find the photographer striding toward them.

She greets the hipster in his late twenties. He goes on to tell her his vision for the shoot and unsurprisingly it involves a fair amount of touching. He ushers them into position before the set is filled with the sound of club music.

‘You know I can still remember the taste of your lips.’ Kylo murmurs loud enough for her to hear as they pose.

‘Oh yeah?’

They’re moved into another position, closer this time.

‘And the sight of you crossing your legs. Giving a sly peek of panties.’

Rey feels herself blushing as they strike their next pose, his hand on her waist.

'And the taste of you.'

Rey bites her bottom lip as she turns into his chest, resting her hand on his pec as he grips her hip. He looks down at her as she looks up at him and her heart skips a beat, there’s no goading, no reminders of what went on before. Just a look of pure hunger and desire, and sensations surge through her body.

'And the sounds you make as you orgasm.' He whispers in her ear as they strike another pose, standing far too close.

She does her best to ignore him, but her body just doesn't let up.  But thankfully something silences him. But the air between them is thick with tension, so much so you could cut it with a knife. And Rey is sure that everyone can feel it, and see the snatched glances between them.

She practically bolts for her dressing room the moment the photographer calls for lunch. She doesn’t care if she doesn’t eat. She just needs to get some space, some air. Some room to breath as she hurries for her room, slamming the door close behind her, panting for breath as she leans against the door after flipping the lock.

Her body feels like it’s on fire, and the ache between her legs is about to explode, unless she does something about it.

They’ve been given an hour for lunch and then they will change into casual sportswear. Rey’s not hungry, not for food anyway. No she’s hungry for relief, to ease the wetness in her panties.

Rey goes into the attached bathroom and flips on the shower. A cold one should do the trick.

She peels off her sweaty vest and tosses it onto the floor, her hand moving to the band of her skirt when there’s a loud knock on the door.

‘I’m in the shower.’ Rey calls hoping that whoever it is gets the message and leaves her alone.

‘Now there’s a thought.’

Rey freezes on the spot at the sound of Kylo’s voice and her skin burns at the teasing snicker in it.

‘What-what do you want?’ She stammers, her voice quivering a little as goose pimples cover her arms from both arousal and anticipation.

‘Oh Rey I think you know what it is I want.’ Kylo snickers once again, as she flounders, unsure of herself and what to do.

Probably despite her better judgement she steps over to the door and opens it. Kylo is just looking down the corridor, when Rey grabs his t-shirt and pulls him into her dressing room, slamming the door and pressing him against it.

She doesn’t even let him mutter a smartass comment when her lips crash against his, her hand locking the door as his quickly grip her hips. But she’s too horny for long kisses and grips the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it up, allowing him room to move forward to pull it off over his head.

Rey steps back and Kylo follows, reaching for her but she steps back again and now his brows furrow. Her hand reaches out, pressing against the centre of his chest, stopping his advance.

‘What is this? You humiliating me for what I was saying during the shoot?’ He snarls, eying her carefully.

‘No.’ She states, pushing him back against the door.

Rey drops to her knees, her hands grabbing the fastenings of his shorts and she quickly pulls them open before yanking them down his thighs. She glances up and sees the wide eyed amazement in Kylo’s eyes as she grabs his hardening cock.

A wicked smirk spreads across her lips as she leans in closer, her tongue darting out and licking the tip, tasting the precum leaking from the slit.

‘Oh fuck.’ He groans, his eyes fluttering close and his head tilting back against the door.

Rey’s by no means an expert at blow jobs, but she’s going to give it her best, and so far from the moans and groans falling from Kylo’s mouth as she lowers her own over his length, tell her she must be doing something right.  But she's not able to take him all, he’s far too big for that, not without choking anyway.

What bit she can’t reach with her mouth she strokes with her hand, wrapped around the base of his cock as her other hand rests against his thigh. Kylo balls one hand into a fist at his side while his other hesitantly hovers over the back of Rey’s head before giving in and running his fingers through her trademark three buns, tugging them out so her hair falls around her face and shoulders.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He gasps, looking down at her, so debauched on her knees with his cock in her mouth, a burning blush to her cheeks and her hair loose and wild.

Rey glances up, their eyes locking and Kylo can’t help the loud groan that tumbles from his lips.

‘Shh.’ Rey shushes him, the sound vibrating against his cock and making him buck his hips, the tip hitting the back of her throat and tears flood her eyes.

Rey coughs as she pulls back and Kylo lets out a frustrated groan, his fingers curling in her hair in order to guide her back on his cock. But she tugs her head away and gets to her feet, spit and precum shining on her lips and chin.

‘Fuck me.’ Rey gasps, her chest rising and falling as she looks him dead in the eyes.

She moves over to the black leather couch and Kylo follows, after kicking off his shorts. Rey climbs onto all fours, her butt presented to him hidden beneath her tiny tennis skirt, shorts and panties.

Kylo doesn’t waste any time in yanking her shorts and panties down her thighs, leaving them a little above her knees. He climbs onto the couch behind her, her butt just about covered by her skirt, but rather than push it up or pull it off he quite likes the look of it as he lines his cock up with her soaking wet entrance, rubbing the tip between her folds and making her shudder and moan.

‘Fuck, just fuck me.’ Rey mumbles as she presses back against him, but his free hand grips her hip, stilling her as he continues to tease.

But he knows that he won’t last long if he carries on with this so in one single movement he thrusts into her, both hands now gripping her hips as she moves with his him.

‘Oh fu-fuck.’ Rey pants, eyes scrunching close and her forehead pressing against the cool of the leather.

He doesn’t go slow, there’s no time for that as he fucks her into the the cushions. The sound of the still running shower partially drowns out their passioned cries as Kylo fucks her hard, his fingers digging into her hips.

Kylo yanks her up so her back collides with his solid chest, his hand cups her jaw and he turns her head so he can see her face, the pink burn of her blush, her dilated pupils as he continues to fuck her, slower now as both of their releases build and build.

Rey reaches up behind her, fingers lacing through his hair and her other hand reaching round to dig her nails into his ass cheek, which makes him growl lowly in her ear. His free hand drifts from her hip, his finger finding her bundle of nerves and making her cry out, eyes scrunching close as he watches her. His thumb pushes into her mouth and she bites down on it.

She comes with a lusty moan, teeth dragging over his thumb as her body spasms through her release. He comes only moments later, encouraged by the fluttering of her walls around his cock.

They stay pressed against one another, Kylo holding her up for a few moments before he slips out of her and steps back off the couch.

BANG BANG

‘Rey! Are you in there?’ Finn calls from the other side of the door, and Rey’s heart leaps as she scrambles off the couch eyes wide and fearful as she stares at door.

‘What do we do?’ She hisses at Kylo as he casually gathers his shorts and t-shirt, slowly pulling them on without a care in the world.

‘No Rey, the question is what do _you_ do?’ He says softly as he turns to look at her, standing there in her sports bra, tennis skirt and shorts and panties just above her knees.

‘Do you tell him, them, about us. Or do you make up some bullshit story as to why I’m in your dressing room with the door locked. It’s your call. It’s your life.’ He states, stepping closer to her, his eyes soft and encouraging but there’s also a look of longing.

‘Us? What us? We’ve fucked twice.’ She snipes a little petulantly, as Finn knocks on the door again.

‘Well if that’s what you think, then that's what you tell him. That I was just…...stress relief.’ He shrugs, disappointment flitting across his dark eyes.

‘But whatever you do. I suggest you sort your clothes out.’ He mumbles, hand cupping her jaw and thumb brushing tenderly across her cheek before he leans in and presses a delicate kiss to her lips.

Rey is stunned at his gently gesture and the sudden loss of his skin on hers that she blinks up at him, mouth hanging open as she gazes at him with awe.

‘REY! I was told you’re in there. Open up. Poe and I brought you some lunch.’ Finn says from the other side of the door.

‘It’s your call.’ Kylo murmurs as he steps over to the door.

Rey yanks up her panties and shorts, not really caring about pulling on her t-shirt as Kylo unlocks the door and opens it to find a bewildered Finn and Poe standing there.

‘We were told this was Rey’s dressing room.’ Finn mumbles as he looks up at Kylo with confusion.

‘Yeah.’ Kylo mumbles as he brushes past them.

Rey bolts out of the door, startling both Finn and Poe as she shoves past them.

‘Kylo wait!’ She calls as she barrels down the corridor, it’s only a short distance, he’d not got far, but he stops and turns slowly to face her.

Rey launches herself at him, arms thrown around his neck as she attacks his lips with her own.

‘What. The. Fuck?’ Is all Finn can gasp as Kylo wraps his arms around Rey’s waist and lifts her off her feet, deepening the kiss.

‘You sure about this?’ He murmurs against her lips when he breaks the kiss, gazing into her eyes.

‘Bring it the fuck on.’ Rey giggles, legs now wrapped around his waist, fingers toying with his hair as she kisses him deeply.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't as terrible as I think it is - eek!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented or left a kudos for the two previous chapters <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. Back where it all began x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support given this little spur of the moment multi chapter fic that was really only meant to be a one shot. It means a lot to know that you guys liked it.
> 
> Also in tribute to this fic I commissioned the wonderful Panda-capuccino to make this gorgeous art:
> 
>  
> 
> [Panda Reylo tennis art](https://68.media.tumblr.com/db5a740bbee6790f2546155769356c85/tumblr_inline_oukhv3X0Te1ujqnni_540.jpg)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Aw come on sweetheart you know I didn’t mean it.’ Kylo Ren chuckles as Rey plasters a scowling pout on her lips, folding her arms over her chest and giving him the death glare. 

He’d just served a ball that almost hit her in the face. He jogs toward the net, a smile on his face as he thinks of something he knows will make her forget what just happened.

‘Come here.’ He coos, giving her his best puppy dog eyes; one’s he knows that she hasn’t been able to resist in ten months.

Ten months of falling hopelessly and devotedly in love. 

‘I’m sorry cupcake.’ He murmurs, a smile on his lips and for a little while longer Rey resists, arms moving tighter beneath her bust as she continues to pout.

‘Please believe me sweetheart. I didn’t mean it.’ He whimpers, still more puppy dog than man and her resolve quickly wanes, especially when he fires his own pout at her. Her scowl dissolves into a small shy smile, before spreading into a grin as she practically skips over to the net.

Kylo places his hand on her waist and smiles softly at her. Rey leans in, rising onto her toes as she rest her hand on his chest, as she holds the net with her other. She presses a kiss to his lips, it’s a tender moment that diffuses that brief tension.

‘Besides you’ve had my balls hit you in the face before.’ He quips as she pulls back, aghast at his comment.

‘But if I recall you quite liked it.’ He adds with a wink, a shit eating grin on his face as Rey gawks up at him in shock, while he takes a few steps back.

But it only lasts a moment before she jumps the net and Kylo chuckles, racket dropped on the ground and hands up in surrender. 

‘Whoa there sweetheart. Calm down.’ He snickers, as Rey advances on him, fury behind her eyes.

‘I do NOT like balls in my face. And I certainly do NOT like your balls in my face.’ She snarls, her walk turning into a jog as he begins to run away from her, his laugh reverberating through the air.

He runs around the practice court, enjoying being chased by the most beautiful woman on God’s green earth. Especially when she’s full of righteous anger. She’s stunning when she’s mad.

His fiery Rey. His spitfire.

Kylo falls to the ground laughing as Rey catches him, pulling her down on top of him, and she ends up straddling his hips.

‘I think we need to have a little chat don’t you.’ She snaps as he looks up at her, his face still a picture of delight.

‘Come on darling, you know how much you like my balls.’ He snickers and she hits him square in the chest, but there’s not real weight behind her slap.

‘If anyone here is obsessed with your balls then it’s you.’ She hisses, batting his chest as he continues to laugh.

‘Now stop laughing you arsehole. It’s not funny. It could have really hurt if it had hit me.’ She scolds him and slowly stops laughing, seeing that it really did bother her.

‘I’m sorry sweetheart. I mean it. I wasn’t aiming for you I swear.’ He tells her seriously, grabbing her hands and pressing them to his chest and covering them with his own.

Rey looks down at him from beneath her lashes, a pout returning to her lips as he sits up, their faces so close together.

‘I love you. You know that.’ He cups her face and presses a kiss to the side of her eyes where the ball would have hit.

‘Really?’

‘Yes really. You know I’d do anything for you. I left Snoke for you. I gave up everything I knew for you.’ He purrs, pressing a kiss to the other side.

‘I know.’ She mumbles, because he did. Kylo Ren gave up everything for her.

The day before the start of the US Open he suddenly announced that he was parting company with his long time tennis coach with immediate effect.

She sighs, feeling bad and like she’d over reacted a little.

‘I love you too.’ Rey smiles shyly, before capturing his lips for a chaste kiss. 

‘Come on. We’ve got a semi final to win.’ She mumbles against his hungry lips and he growls.

o-o-o-o-o

And win they do. A straight sets 6-1, 6-2 victory, setting up a final with his former friends and sort of colleagues Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma.

Rey had already gone out of the ladies draw in the quarter-finals - losing 7-5, 5-7, 18-16, but Kylo was in the men's semi-finals and that was up next. 

Rey is sat in the players box, alongside his new coach, former US Open champion Lando Calrissian. The world had known about her and Kylo ever since the paparazzi caught them smooching on a Caribbean beach in mid December after they’d both won their respective end of tour titles. 

At the time it was a shocking controversy, and many of the headlines were exceptionally unflattering to Kylo. Such things as “Tennis Beauty and her Tantrum Throwing Beast’, “What did Kylo Ren do to deserve English beauty Rey Kenobi?” and “English Rose Rey Kenobi Dating Tennis Ugly-Duckling Kylo Ren”. 

While the headlines and articles didn’t particularly bother Kylo, he told her he’d received worse, Rey hated them and issued a strongly worded response. Confirming that yes she was indeed in a relationship with Kylo Ren, and she does not appreciate the hurtful and derogatory headlines regarding her choice of partner.

That shut them up.

Kylo lost to his longest rival in the semi-final, but Rey was there, ready to comfort him in his defeat, and to remind him that they would be competing for their first mixed doubles title. And they are going to win.

o-o-o-o-o 

The mixed doubles final begins and the first few games go to serve. Hux and Phasma are cold and hard, glaring daggers at them both. Firing sneering looks at Kylo, but he just takes it all in his stride, laughing and joking with Rey, showing the world a completely different side of him. A side that really only Rey was privy to until now.

She watches in amazement as he plays up to the crowd, getting them on his side. After all he is the outsider in this match. The crowd is very much partisan toward their fellow Brits - and that included Hux and Phasma. But their favourite is clearly Rey.

The first set goes to Kylo and Rey - 7-5 after a beautiful backhand down the line by Kylo. In celebration of drawing first blood Kylo presses a chaste kiss to her lips. A gesture that draws wolf whistles from some of the crowd. While Rey blushes cutely with her embarrassment, Kylo grins like the cat who got the cream.

The second set is much like the first - going to serve. That is until Hux hits a blistering forehand that hits Rey in the back as she turns out of it’s way. She lets out a pained cry, tears flooding her eyes as she crumbles to the floor.

Kylo is at her side in seconds, hand gently on her back, eyes full of concern as she sobs into the grass, shoulders shaking as she holds her back.

‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’ Kylo spits, glaring across the net at Hux who is just pacing around the baseline, not even looking bothered by what he’d done.

‘No!’ Rey yelps, quickly grabbing Kylo’s hand as he goes to get to his feet, drawing his attention back to her.

‘Rey!’

‘No, don’t. Don’t give him the satisfaction. We’ll get disqualified. If you want to get at him then beat him. Win his precious title.’ Rey states and Kylo lets out a sigh, looking across the net at the ginger man.

‘Fine.’ Kylo grits, but still not liking it as Rey gives his hand a squeeze, just as they’re surrounded by the tournament Doctor and the trainer.

They escort Rey off the court in order to see where the ball struck her. Kylo sits down, taking deep breathes with Rey’s words running over and over in his mind. He doesn’t want to ruin it for her. So he just sits there and waits during the medical time out.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey returns after the allotted time with a shy smile on her face, as the crowd greet her with rapturous applause.

‘I see you didn’t kill him while I was gone?’ She quips as she takes a quick swig of her energy drink before grabbing her racket.

‘Are you okay?’ Kylo asks, eyes full of worry.

‘Yeah, just some bruising. They’ve strapped my back and given me some pain relief. But I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. We’ll hit him where it truly hurts.’ She gives Kylo a wolfish smile as he leans over and presses a kiss to her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon Rey and Kylo are 5-4 up and Rey is serving.

‘You hit an ace and I’ll fuck you with my fingers.’ Kylo mutters behind his hand, giving her a quick wink before jogging off, leaving Rey blushing and staring at the back of his head stunned by what he’d just said.

OUT!

2nd serve - no ace, but Hux sent her return wide.

15-0 Miss Kenobi.

‘Too bad sweetheart I was quite looking forward to that.’ He murmurs teasingly as they reconvene.

‘Okay, get an ace now and I’ll eat you out.’ He grins wickedly.

30-0 Miss Kenobi.

She fires Kylo her own wicked smirk as he jogs over to her, to congratulate her on her ace.

‘Hmmmm you really like that don’t you?’

‘What’s next?’ She asks sweetly.

‘You win the next point and I’ll fuck you anyway you like, anywhere you like, whatever position you like.’

‘Oh you are so on.’

Rey gives him a wink and he chuckles before running off to take his position in the service box.

40-0 Miss Kenobi.

‘Oh darling just what am I going to do with you!’ She quips as Kylo comes to a stop at her side.

‘I can’t wait to find out.’ He grins as Rey bites her lips together.

‘So what can top that?’ She asks, liking this exchange and challenge.

‘Win the title and I’ll marry you.’ He purrs, looking deeply into her wide and stunned eyes.

‘Wh-what?’ She gasps, feeling her heart thudding loudly in her chest and her head suddenly feels woozy.

‘You heard me. Win the title and I’ll marry you.’ He repeats and she blinks rapidly at him.

He runs off to the service box, leaving her standing there bewildered.

But she quickly regains her composure despite the butterflies fluttering a storm in her belly, and her heart feeling like it’ll burst at the prospect of marriage and becoming his wife.

She takes a deep breath, mind focusing on Hux. Everything falls silent as she tosses the ball in the air, eyes tracking it for a moment before adjusting to look across the net. Arm moving at speed, feet rising off the grass. No noise but that very second of hitting the ball with perfect precision.

‘Game, set and championship Miss. Kenobi and Mr. Ren.’ The umpire announces as Rey stands there in shock, racket falling from her hand as Kylo darts over to her, scooping her up in his arms and pressing a hot kiss to her lips.

It takes her a moment to realise just what is going on, before she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back as the crowd cheers at their triumph. He places her down and takes a step back.

He drops to one knee, and fishes out the chain he wears around his neck from beneath his tight white sleeveless top. He pulls at it and the chain undoes and Rey’s hands cover her mouth as she sees that he’s got an engagement ring in between his fingers, the chain hanging from it.

‘Rey Kenobi. Will you marry me?’ He asks her as the crowd takes a collective gasp, everyone stunned by what is unfolding out on Center Court.

‘Yes! Of course I will. Yes!’ She squeaks, nodding rapidly, tears welling in her eyes as he surges up and kisses her.

When he breaks the kiss he pulls the chain from the ring and slots it onto her ring finger, holding her trembling hand still as the crowd cheer and applause. Delight echoing around the court.

Not wanting to be disrespectful of their opponents, no matter how they feel about them Rey and Kylo jog over to the net where Hux and Phasma are waiting.

‘Well that was quite the spectacle. I give it six months. Tops.’ Hux sneers while Phasma kisses Rey on the cheek, looking happier for them than her partner does.

‘I’ll take that as your congratulations.’ Kylo quips as he pulls his hand back from Hux’s.

‘Take it whatever way you like. Just like she does.’ Hux hisses as he gives Rey the briefest of air kisses, while Kylo scowls at him, fighting his urge to do more, like punch him.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slips her hand into Kylo’s. He looks utterly handsome and dashing in his gorgeous black Ralph Lauren tuxedo while Rey looks stunning in a 3D Floral guipure lace mini dress. 

She leans in at their table a naughty smile on her lips. 

‘I think it’s time I cash in on one of those prizes I won don’t you?’ She simpers, giving him her most flirtatious look.

‘Here?’

‘Yes here. It didn’t stop you a year ago, what’s stopping you now?’

‘Because a year ago no one noticed. Now I think they will.’ He purrs, giving her a sly wink, a devilish grin on his lips.

‘Let them.’ Rey states as she gets to her feet, pulling Kylo to his.

She saunters through the crowded hall, past the tables, not caring for the knowing looks or questioning gazes as she leads her fiance to the door that they slipped through a year earlier and started this beautiful love affair.

Soon they’re in the exact same room too. Rey locks the doors as Kylo leans against the table having pushed some of the chairs out of the way. He folds his arms over his chest and smirks at her expectantly.

‘So, you’ve expecting to have your wicked way with me, are you?’ 

‘You owe me.’ Rey states as she stalks towards him, pupils blown and eyes glassy.

‘So what will it be? Which have you chosen?’ 

‘You bending me over the table and fucking me from behind. That is what I’ve chosen.’ She smiles, stopping just in front of him and toying with his bow-tie between her fingers.

Kylo stares at her for a long moment, simply not believing that she is really his. That she wants to become his wife. This beautiful, vibrate ray of pure bright sunshine wants him. His heart skips a beat at just the thought of it.

He leans forward, capturing her lips with his own, giving her a soft and sensual kiss, hands gripping her hips as she loosely wraps hers around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Her fingers toy with the hairs at the base of his skull, how she loves his soft and luxurious locks. How just running her fingers through them turns her on no end. 

She lets out a small moan into his mouth and he chuckles against her lips before pulling back, still holding her waist.

‘You know, there is something I think we need to discuss.’ She says gently, running her hands down his chest and then beneath his open jacket.

‘Yeah?’

‘My name.’

Kylo’s eyes dart up to meet hers, having been too transfixed by the glimpses of skin he can see between the lace flowers.

‘Your name? What about it?’ He questions with amusement.

‘I’m not keen on becoming Mrs Rey Ren or Mrs Rey Kenobi-Ren. I don’t like Ren.’ She bites her lips together watching him carefully as he rubs circles into her hips with his thumbs.

‘Well that’s good because I prefer Mrs Rey Kenobi-Solo.’ He smiles genuinely and Rey can’t help the smile that blooms on her lips.

‘Does that mean you’re going to change your name back to Ben Solo?’ She asks excitedly, practically bouncing in her designer stilettos.

‘For you sweetheart. I’d do anything.’ He grins and Rey pounces on him, this time in a hot and passionate kiss.

Her hands quickly make their way down to the fastenings of his dress pants, tugging at the belt before moving onto the button and zipper, making short work of it all. She takes a step back, breaking their kiss and leaving them both gasping with flush cheeks.

Rey steps around Kylo after he takes a step closer to her, looking down at the table and feeling heat pooling in her groin. She licks her lips and looks back over her shoulder when she feels his hands on her hips, fingers working up the skirt of her dress as she presses her palms flat on the table. He leans over her, his erection rubbing against her through their respective clothes, kissing her jaw, cheekbone and temple.

Now with her dress up around her waist, Kylo slips his fingers beneath her scrap of a white lace thong. He kisses her through the back of her dress as he pulls her panties from her hips and down her thighs, letting them fall the rest of the way from her knees. Rey steps out and kicks the material off to the side as Kylo rises to his feet behind her.

He pushes his dress pants and tight black boxer briefs from his hips, and leaving them halfway down his strong thighs. He shuffles closer to Rey, hand skimming over her perfect and pert ass, before giving it a playful slap.

Rey lets out a lusty groan, falling onto her elbows, eyes fluttering close and just wanting him inside of her already. But Kylo has other ideas as he takes his cock in hand. Rey parts her legs some more in the hope of encouraging him to take pity on her and fill her. 

Instead of giving what she so clearly wants he rubs the head of his cock between her wet folds, making her grunt and groan.

‘Kylo.’ She whimpers, body trembling.

‘Okay sweetheart.’ He murmurs, coating his cock with her juices before nudging the tip into her entrance.

Rey grinds back against him, hungry for him, and he gives her what she wants. Slamming into her to the hilt in one swift move, making her cry out.

‘Shhhhh sweetheart.’ He warns, pulling back before slowly thrusting back into her. 

It continues like this, Kylo fucking her at a steady pace, hitting that little point inside of her that makes her yelp, nearly every time. He knows her body almost as well as he knows his.

‘Oh fuck Kylo.’ Rey gasps, fingernails dragging across the wooden table, rocking her hips against him.

He covers her, his chest against her back as he plants his hands either side of her, feeling his own release coming fast and now driving into her at a quick and erratic speed. He clamps his hand over her mouth as she starts to groan loudly, teetering on the brink of release.

They come almost at the same time, the fluttering of her walls sending him over the edge and spilling deep inside of her.

After they’ve caught their breath and Kylo has pulled out and tucked himself back into his dress pants, Rey finally stands up from lying spent on the table. She goes to pick up her panties, only to find they’re not there. Her eyes dart up to Kylo, seeing the shit eating grin on his face.

He dangles them from his fingers and Rey blushes hot, a smirk spreading across her lips as he shoves them into his inside jacket pocket. Just like last time!

o-o-o-o-o

Two weeks later Rey and Ben get married on the beautiful Italian island of Capri surrounded by their closest family and friends.

Then in October after winning the WTA Finals tournament in Singapore, with her husband standing at the back of the room Rey announces that she will be sitting out the following year as she and Ben are expecting their first child together.

A month later with Rey smiling proudly from the side of the room, hand gently resting on her not even visible bump, Ben announces his retirement from tennis, telling the shocked audience of journalists that he’s going to be a full time Dad and support his wife in her career.

He rises from his chair, ignoring the barrage of questions and heads straight over to his beaming wife, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

‘I love you Rey.’

‘I love you Ben.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :o)
> 
> This is Rey's dress in the chapter btw:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I had thought about returning to this completed story, but hey here we are. 
> 
> But having watched Roger Federer win his 20th GS title and Caroline Wozniacki win her 1st at the Australian Open I found myself inspired to add a catch up chapter to this story. Not sure if it's any good, but I liked it, it was a nice chapter to write.
> 
> So here is chapter 5 - catch up.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I hope it's not too bad or a bit out of practice lol

o-o-o-o-o

‘TENNIS BRAT MAKES A COMEBACK!!!!’ blares the headline and Rey scowls at it. Dropping the newspaper down on the kitchen table as her husband strolls into the room with their ten-month old daughter Breha under his arm as she suckles on a plastic toy.

‘Why do they have to say that?’ Rey complains as Ben plops their daughter into Rey’s lap as he leans over and glances at the cover.

He shrugs dismissively, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting loudly into it.

‘Aren’t you bothered?’

‘No. Why should I care what they say? The media only ever liked me when they thought I was an asshole.’

'Ben! Breha.’ Rey scalds, eyes telling him off as well as her lips.

‘Sorry sweethearts.’ He coos, giving his wife a disarming smile and she rolls her eyes.

‘Besides my comeback is in the mixed doubles. It’s not like I’m playing singles again.’ He points out, chewing on the apple.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey had made her own comeback at the US Open, five months after giving birth to Breha. It hadn’t gone well, by her standards that is. She hadn’t been at her best, still a touch out of practice and got knocked out in the third round.

When she’d said the year before that she would sit out the following season she’d thought she’d meant it. That she would have their baby and enjoy spending time with Ben and the baby in New York. A whole year without competitive tennis. Who was she kidding? That itch, that familiar feeling, that desire it just wouldn’t let up.

After confessing to Ben when Breha was just seven weeks old that she already missed the court; the sound of the ball popping off the strings of the racket, and the smell of the grass, the clay, even the hard courts, he’d supported her decision to go back sooner than anticipated.

The US Open had only been her third tournament, so her expectations were low, only thinking she’d get to the second round, if at all. So she was surprised when she made the third round and almost went through to the fourth.

Of course there were questions about Ben. About how he was enjoying being a house husband and a daddy, and while Rey answered them with politeness and diplomacy, she saw something so familiar within him. He missed the court too.

She saw it when he was watching her play. Saw it in the way he watched her train. The way he volunteered to be her hitting partner. The way he watched the tournament even after she had been knocked out. In fact she’d seen it ever since his retirement.

He still craved tennis. But whenever she raised the question about him possibly returning to it he always told her firmly that he craved being a husband and a father more.

But even Ben Solo couldn’t say no to his very persuasive wife.

So in late November when Rey commented that she was thinking of finding a doubles partner for the Australian Open he offered himself up like a shot. And Rey smirked with satisfaction.

Ben had continued to go to the gym and workout ever since his retirement. A lifetime of a strict health and fitness regimes couldn’t be ended completely. Changed, yes. But over? No chance. Ben has always been very proud of his physique, and wasn’t about to let it go in favour of a beer belly and saggy moobs.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Awww darling I know it’s hot.’ Leia coos as she sits Breha on her knee as the little girl squirms, tears forming in her eyes.

Melbourne is sweltering under the summer sun, and Leia is on grandma duties, sat next to the pool of Rey and Ben’s rented home for the duration of the tournament.

‘Han. Will you bring out a cold flannel.’ Leia calls and Han mumbles in reply.

He’d set up the TV on the patio, beneath the gazebo so they could watch Ben’s comeback match. The mixed doubles 1st round. It had caused quite a stir in the press, and rumours swirled that this was just a stepping stone before returning to the singles. But Ben was adamant that he’d only play mixed doubles. And only with his wife.

Han, Leia and Breha - named after Leia’s adoptive mother - sat down and watched as Rey and Ben win their first round match 6-3, 7-5. They looked happy and in love. And there were no sign of rust in Ben’s play. He was still as ruthless and as clinical as ever. Focused and determined, but also playful and cheeky.

The press didn’t know how to react to this new version of Ben. The one who played up to the crowd like his father had before him, all those years ago. They’d seen a glimpse at Wimbledon when he and Rey had won their first and so far only title, but they dismissed it as nerves from his spontaneous wedding proposal. But now, it looked as if it was here to stay.

o-o-o-o-o

The second round was far more efficient - 6-1, 6-3. Rey was also through to the quarter finals in the women’s singles and was feeling positive.

‘So, do you think you’ll beat her?’ Ben asks as he looms over his wife, the moonlight drifting through the open windows, letting in some fresh night air.

‘Of course.’ Rey smiles up at him, the light catching in her eyes.

‘Of course.’ He parrots, giving her a wolfish grin before lowering himself down and pressing kisses to her breasts through the thin vest she’s wearing for bed.

Rey giggles at his attention, toes curling as he pulls her vest down so it bunches beneath her boobs, pushing them up for him. He gives a lazy smirk, looking up and holding her gaze as he licks one of her pebbled buds.

‘Fuck Ben.’ Rey gasps, eyes rolling and fingers digging into his upper arms.

‘Careful sweetheart I need those for winning.’ He snickers before sealing his mouth over her nipple, tickling it with the tip of his tongue and making her squirm.

She lets go of his arms and instead curls her hands into fists at her sides, as Ben continues to tend to her tits with his lips and tongue. But Rey doesn’t only want more, she needs more.

Using her toes she tugs his boxer briefs down his thighs, enjoying the sound, and feel, of his chuckle as she does so, ‘You’re eager sweetheart.’ He teases.

‘Please.’ Rey mewls, bucking her hips up against him, feeling his erection brush against her.

‘Okay, okay. I’ve got you.’ He whispers, his hand disappearing between their bodies as he adjusts so they’re almost eye-to-eye, fingers pulling her panties to the side.

He brushes his leaking tip over her wet folds and Rey moans in pleasure, hips grinding, desperate for more. _For him_.

‘Ben!’ She sounds wrecked already, head pressing back against the pillow and chest pushed up against his, nipples rubbing against his hot skin.

‘Okay sweetheart.’ He purrs, pushing into her and relishing in the sound of her lusty groan as she lifts her hips for him, taking him in one go.

That night they make love slowly. Full of gentle caresses, loving kisses and adoring words.

And the next day Rey wins her quarter-final 6-1, 6-2.

Unfortunately the day after doesn’t go so well.

Rey was in her first semi-final since her comeback, and while she put up a valiant effort she lost 3-6, 6-4, 7-9.

But their mixed doubles quarter-final was a different story. With Ben by her side they went on to win in straight sets 6-3, 7-6(7-6) and were through to the semi-finals.

Up until that day Breha had stayed at their rented house with Leia and Han. But that morning Rey had asked Ben if he was okay with their daughter being courtside. Yet to her disappointment he’d said he’d prefer if she wasn’t. Reasoning that if she were there he’d not be able to concentrate, and neither would she.

She knew he was right. Even when Breha was courtside for practice matches she often found herself getting distracted by gazing at their wonderful and beautiful little girl with her auburn hair, hazel eyes and full lips.

Their semi-final was against their old foes and adversaries Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma. And of course this lead to the usual build up in the press. Dredging up the past and restarting those old rumours of hate.

And the only way to beat down the rumours and the sneering looks and muttered insults coming from Hux more than anyone was to win.

So they did. Beating Hux and Phasma in fairly easy fashion - 6-1, 6-4 and getting to the final.

Of course Ben couldn’t help the shit eating grin he fired at Hux as the defeated pair sloped off the court. He wasn’t entirely a reformed character, Kylo Ren still lingered inside.

o-o-o-o-o

It’s down to a tie-break to win the title.

Ben looks over at his wife, and flashes her a disarming smile. It settles both their growing nerves, especially when she smiles back at him, before returning her attentions to their opponents.

The tie-break is an entertaining affair, but before they know it Ben hits a perfect forehand across the court, and just out of reach of the stretching man and there you have it, they’ve won.

Their second mixed doubles title.

Rey tosses her racket to the side before leaping into her husband’s arms with a wide grin on her face, as he wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her lips as the crowd cheers with delight.

They break apart to shakes hands with their opponents and the umpire, before receiving the applause of the standing audience. Rey’s eyes scan over to the family box and her mouth falls open when she sees Leia standing their with Breha proudly in her arms.

‘Ben!’ She gasps as he grins at her before she sprints over to the wall.

There’s a chair in front of it that she climbs onto, but still she’s too short to reach their baby as Leia leans forward a little, tears of frustration quickly burning her eyes. But then she feels hands grip her waist and she’s being lifted up, glancing back to find Ben smiling at her.

Rey reaches up for their daughter and Leia carefully hands her over. Once her feet are back on the ground she smothers kisses all over her little girls head, holding her tightly against her chest as Ben guides his family back over to the player’s seats.

‘Did you do this?’ Rey asks once they’re seated, Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulders as Breha grips his finger, his eyes flicking up to meet his wife’s.

‘I thought it would be a nice surprise. I knew you wanted her here.’ Ben replies, a soft smile spreading across his lips as Rey grins up at him before accepting his loving kiss.

The next day in the corner of the sports section of the newspapers - beneath the articles of the men’s singles winner, is a little photo of Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi-Solo and Breha Solo and the caption ‘A Solo family Victory.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay? :s
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Ben was never going to stay away from tennis for long right!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was an okay first chapter?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts by leaving me a comment - they're much appreciated :)
> 
> Disclaimer - not based on real people, and I own nothing and do not mean to cause any offence. This is just a silly work of fiction.


End file.
